


Green thumb

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Borg need hobbies too, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kathryn is smitten, Love is in the Air, Seven is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn discovers that Seven has a new hobby.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Green thumb

**Author's Note:**

> I truly seem to be on a roll these days, especially with those fic-lets. Once again, these two write themselves. Hope you'll all enjoy the fluffiness that is J/7! :)

I hope she won't mind me visiting her during her duty shift. She tends to be far more strict than me when it comes to separating our work and private lives.

I chuckle at the thought. My Seven truly has adapted easily to the new parameters of our relationship.

Upon entering Astrometrics I immediately notice the lack of the blonde in her lab. Where can she be?

I quickly decide to go check in her Cargo Bay next. To my dismay said place turns out to be deserted as well.

That's odd. Quickly excluding the holodecks as possible places for her to be, my search continues on in Main Engineering, the mess hall, and lastly sickbay. Each time without success.

Stumped, I let the computer locate her for me. I'm stunned when it turns out that Seven is in the Airponics Bay.

What is she doing there? Shaking off the odd feeling, I take the turbo lift down to Deck eleven. Sure enough, a certain blonde is breezing through the rows of plants, singing.

Not wanting to intrude, I decide to simply watch her for a while before returning to bridge duty.

Didn't think my darling would enjoy gardening.


End file.
